MARIO AND LUIGI: WATCHING THEIR KIDS (WHILE THE MOTHERS ARE AWAY)
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: While the mothers are away, the children play, and the fathers...well they got their hands full.


Characters I own:

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 4)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 4)

Parker Levi Mario (AGE: 6)

* * *

><p>MARIO AND LUIGI: WATCHING THEIR KIDS (WHILE THE MOTHERS ARE AWAY)<p>

It was another fall morning in the Mushroom World and all the trees were bare. Daisy and Peach had gone out to shop for maternity clothes, leaving the Mario bros. to watch the children. Mario took Maria and Parker to Luigi's Mansion so they could watch the children together. Little did they know is that their daughters would be a hand full.

"Weegee, are you hungry?" The red clad plumber asked as he walked inside the kitchen. "I know I am."

The green clad plumber nodded and he opened the fridge door. He pulled out the left over pasta and grinned.

"That sounds good to me." Mario told him.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Lilly, Maria, and Parker sat there on the couch.<p>

"Do you want to play a prank on Shivers?" The little girl in the green hat asked.

"Who is Shivers?" Parker asked, scratching his head.

"He's a ghost butler." His little sister responded.

"He's not the only ghost here." Lilly added.

"Oh I have an idea!" The red clad four-year-old told them.

Both children looked at her.

"We go get the sled from the attic and sled down the stairs." She suggested happily.

"That sounds good to me." Lilly smiled.

"That'll make lots of noise." Parker spoke up.

"That's the plan." Maria told him as she slid off the couch.

Lilly followed her lead and Parker did too.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Mario and Luigi stuffed their faces full of pasta. While the brothers were eating, they both belched very loudly. The sound of a couple manly belches rang out through the kitchen, attracting the ghost dog Spooky.<p>

"That smelled terrible." Luigi commented. "Smelled like garlic and pasta sauce."

The red clad plumber nodded. Just as they stuffed more pasta in their mouths, they heard Maria and Lilly laughing followed by a loud crash. Both plumbers quickly got up from the table and rushed out into the hallway. Lilly, Maria, and Parker looked up at them.

"What has your mother and I told you about playing on the stairs?" Luigi fussed. "You could get hurt."

"We just wanted to have fun." The child with the green hat responded.

"We know, but by sledding down the stairs you kids broke the vase." Luigi sighed.

"You could've gotten cut by the glass." Mario added.

The children got off the sled and headed up the stairs to Lilly's room.

"What has gotten into them?" The red clad plumber huffed as he picked up the broken pieces of glass.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they are testing us." The green clad plumber replied as he picked up the wooden sled. "They'd never act this way if their mothers were here."

"You said it." The red clad plumber agreed.

* * *

><p>Up in Lilly's room, the trio sat on the bed.<p>

"I think we should play that prank on Shivers." Lilly commented.

"Then let's go." Maria replied, sliding off the bed.

"I don't think this is gonna be a good idea." Parker told them.

"Don't be a spoil sport." Lilly huffed, leaving the room with Maria in tow.

The little boy sighed and hurried after them.

* * *

><p>Down in the basement, Maria and Parker stood around Lilly. The little girl with the green hat pulled out the matches and a candle set.<p>

"Here, hold this." She handed Parker the candle set and smiled.

Lilly walked passed her cousins and they followed behind her. The children headed up to the butler's room and hid behind the door. When Shivers left the room, Maria took the candles from Parker and placed them on the table. Lilly pulled a match out and slid it across the packet, lighting it.

"This isn't a good idea." The little boy sighed.

The little girl in the green hat ignored him and lit the candles and blew out the match. Shivers entered the room and when he seen the burning candles, he began freaking out. The butler picked up the candles and rushed out of his room screaming. Maria and Lilly laughed and ran after him and Parker followed. When Shivers passed by the kitchen, Mario and Luigi ran to him and blew out the candles.

"Lilly, give me the matches!" The green clad plumber demanded. "What have we told you about playing with fire?"

"We're sorry, Shivers." Mario apologized to him.

The butler ignored him and floated away, grumbling.

"That was a cruel thing to do." Luigi fussed at them. "He was burned alive, remember?"

Lilly and Maria nodded.

"I told them it wasn't a good idea." The little boy commented.

"Instead of causing trouble inside, how about you children go outside and play." The green clad plumber suggested. "Just make sure you all wear your coats."

The children nodded and ran towards the double doors in the foyer. They pulled on their coats and walked outside, closing the door behind them. Outside, Lilly picked up the soccer ball from behind the bushes and tossed it to Maria.

"Wanna play?" The little girl with the green hat asked.

Parker and Maria nodded. The little girl with the red hat sat the ball down and gave it a hard kick to her brother.

* * *

><p>Inside the mansion, Mario and Luigi got the children their lunch ready for them.<p>

"How far along is Daisy?" The red clad plumber asked, setting the plates out.

"She's seven weeks along so far." The green clad plumber replied as he turned off the stove. "She still has morning sickness and she's slightly moodier."

"She didn't have morning sickness during her first pregnancy did she?" He asked his little brother.

"Surprisingly no and she wasn't moody like she is this time. What was surprising is that she didn't miscarry Lilly during those times she got hurt." Luigi told him as he mixed in the spaghetti sauce with the meat and noodles.

"For a child who was born three months early, she's lucky to be alive." The red clad plumber commented as he poured three glasses of tea.

"Lilly was meant to be a part of our lives." Luigi replied, taking the medium size pot to the table. "She's our miracle baby."

While the green clad plumber spooned out spaghetti and placed it on each plate, a loud shattering sound came from the living room. Both brothers stopped what they were doing and rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mama mia!" They both exclaimed in unison.

There laid the soccer ball on the wooden floor surrounded by shards of glass. The children rushed in the living room and looked at them.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Lilly apologized. "Please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you." The green clad plumber replied. "You sure got a great kick going."

His daughter smiled.

"You kids go eat in the kitchen and we'll take care of the mess." Mario told them.

The children nodded and walked out.

"They are truly a hand full without their mothers." The green clad plumber sighed as he picked up the ball.

"You got that right." The red clad plumber agreed.

Luigi walked out and Mario followed. Not much later they walked back in with two hot glue guns and the sticks of glue. They walked back over to shattered glass and plugged in the glue guns. While they waited on the glue guns to heat up, they put together the glass shards like a puzzle. Both brothers picked up the glue guns and started gluing the shards back together. After the shards were put back together, Luigi held them up in the place they came from and Mario glued it in. After they were done, they put up the glue guns and walked to the kitchen.

When they walked in, the children looked up at them. Mario and Luigi sat down at the table and got out some of spaghetti. The children watched their dads practically inhale their food. Both plumbers finished and they cleaned up the kitchen table and put the food away. Lilly, Maria, and Parker sat there as their dads left the kitchen. The children exchanged glances and slid off the dining chairs and walked out.

When they walked in the living room, they saw their dads fast asleep on the couch. Lilly, Maria, and Parker crawled onto the couch with them and joined them in their slumber. About an hour later, Peach and Daisy returned from the maternity clothes store.

"Sweetie, we're back!" The flower princess shouted happily as she closed the door behind her.

"Parker! Maria!" The pink princess called as she sat the shopping bags down.

When no one greeted them at the door, they headed to the living room and what they saw made them smile. Their husbands and their children were all asleep on the couch.

"I guess taking care of the kids wore them out." Daisy grinned, crossing her arms.

"I guess so." Peach replied, smiling.

THE END

* * *

><p>NOTE: I couldn't think of a better title for this, at least not at the moment. If any mistakes are made in this, I'll fix them later. Au revoir.<p> 


End file.
